pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaceon
| name='Glaceon'| jname=(グレイシア Glacia)| image=Glaceon.png| ndex=471| evofrom=Eevee| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Glay-cee-on | hp=65| atk=60| def=110| satk=130| sdef=95| spd=65| total=525| species=Fresh Snow Pokémon| type= | height=2'07"| weight=57.1 lbs.| ability=Snow Cloak| color='Blue'| gender=87.5% ♀/ 12.5% ♂| }} Glaceon (グレイシア Glacia) is an -type Pokémon and one of the seven evolutionary forms of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217. Appearance Glaceon bears a resemblance to several types of animals, much like its pre-evolved form, including a dog, cat and fox. Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back and tail in a darker shade of blue. Glaceon also have what appears to be a diamond-like sherpa on its forehead. Most fans think Glaceon looks alot like Hatsune Miku from the Vocaloid2 systems. Special Abilities Glaceon has the ability Snow Cloak, which will raise its evasion in hailing weather. It can freeze its fur into protective needles when endangered. According to the Pokédex, Glaceon can control its body heat and freeze the air around them to create a diamond-dust flurry. Evolution Anime May of Petalburg City evolved her Eevee into a Glaceon at Ice Rock. It debuted in A Full Course Tag Battle! when May appeared in the Diamond and Pearl anime. May used her Glaceon in Strategy With a Smile! against Dawn's Piplup, and lost by only a couple of points. There was a statue of Glaceon and Leafeon in the bell tower in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Also, Glaceon and the rest of the evolutions of Eevee made a brief cameo appearance at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Game Info Glaceon is a Generation IV Pokémon, first appearing in the Diamond and Pearl games. Locations | pokemon=Glaceon| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Glaceon| PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F)| Ranger2=Ice Lake| Rumble=Rocky Cave| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Glaceon| diamond=As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles.| pearl=As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles.| platinum=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.| heartgold=It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere.| soulsilver=It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere.| }} Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Group: Ice Poké Assist: Ice Field Move: Crush x 3 "It shoots an icy beam from its mouth. It also attacks with chunks of ice." Learnset Level Up Moves Origins Glaceon's name comes from the word "glacier" in reference to its ice-like abilities. It is based off a cat or a fox. Sprites |dpspr = Glaceon DP.png |ptspr = Glaceon(P)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Glaceon(P)Sprite.png |IVback = GlaceonGenIVBack.png |dpsprs = Glaceon Shiny DP.png |ptsprs = Glaceon Shiny Pt.png |hgsssprs = Glaceon Shiny Pt.png |IVbacks = GlaceonGenIVBackShiny.png }} Trivia *Glaceon's Japanese name (Glacia) has the same name of one of the Hoenn Elite Four, Glacia. *According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Glaceon and Leafeon's footprints are the same. *Glaceon and Jolteon are tied as the shortest evolutions of Eevee . *Glaceon is one of the four pure Ice-type Pokémon, the others being Snorunt, Glalie, and Regice. *Glaceon is the only pure Ice-type that was not introduced in Generation III. Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon